


August 22, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Silver Banshee attacks Supergirl after the latter prevents her from fleeing from a jewelry shop in Metropolis.





	1. Chapter 1

I never created Superman TAS.

Kara's eyes widened when Reverend Amos Howell scowled by her bed. She sat up before she glanced at a clock. They remained wide.

''It's eight?! Why didn't anyone wake me?'' Kara muttered.

''I already fed the animals for you,'' Amos said.

''Thanks?''

''Many chickens surrounded me.''

Kara smirked. ''I thought you liked unity,'' she said.

Amos continued to scowl.

''Did the chickens attack you?'' Kara asked.

''Almost before they eventually viewed their food on the ground.''

''I'll make it up to you. We'll shop and then have a father-daughter lunch in Metropolis. I'm certain we won't cross paths with any crooks. Volcana. Silver Banshee. If we do, I'll protect you from any of them.''

''Very well. I'll wait for you downstairs,'' Amos said. He turned and left.

After Kara dressed and placed her Supergirl costume in a bag, she went downstairs. She viewed Amos standing near the front door.  
She walked by him before he joined her.

Many minutes later, Kara and Amos wandered the streets of Metropolis. Her eyes settled on his scowl another time.

''Why are you ticked off? Are you remembering pranks? It was a joke when I threw your underwear out the bedroom window recently.  
When I scattered your sermon papers. When I tricked you into falling on a porcupine. Then again, it wasn't fun when you forced me to remove every porcupine quill from your face.''

Kara viewed the preacher glowering at her. Eyes were wide again when they settled on a woman fleeing from a jewelry shop.  
She recognized the white hair with black stripes. The white and dark costume. The skeletal make-up. ''Silver Banshee?'' she muttered.

Kara ran into a dark alley and dressed in her Supergirl outfit. After she flew from the alley, she approached Silver Banshee.  
She blocked the latter's path and focused on her wide eyes. One scowl formed.

''The main place you'll go to is a cell, Silver Banshee!''

Scowling, Silver Banshee dropped the bag of jewels she just managed to steal and opened her mouth.

Supergirl cried out after Silver Banshee's shriek struck her. Knocked her down. She struggled to prevent her eyes from shutting, but it was no use. A few moments later, she found herself in a world of darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Many hours went by before Supergirl opened her eyes and found herself in her bedroom. After she sat up, she got out of bed.  
Her eyes settled on the wall calendar and widened. One month already went by?

Supergirl flew down the stairs quickly. She viewed Amos sitting at the kitchen table and frowning. Sorting papers.

''The preacher's usual sermon?''

Supergirl's eyes were wide the minute she recalled her battle with Silver Banshee. When the latter's attack knocked her unconscious.  
''I was asleep for a whole month?'' She walked to Amos. ''What's going on here?'' she asked. One scowl materialized on her face when he never replied or glanced in her direction.

Supergirl watched while Amos stood and approached the door. Opened it and walked from the farm. ''Hm?'' She shut the door and followed Amos. Her eyes bulged the minute she found herself near a small graveyard. She continued to follow Amos and paused with him near a gravestone. Her gravestone. Supergirl shook her head in utter disbelief.

''I thought you were powerful enough to defeat Silver Banshee. I almost attacked her before she fled.''

''Amos...''

''Then again, I was so angry when you never helped me with feeding the farm animals. When you mentioned every prank. Maybe there was a part of me that refused to aid you when Silver Banshee attacked,'' Amos said. He turned and walked by Supergirl's scowling spirit.

''What?!''

''I see you, Supergirl. Are you going to haunt me for being a lousy father? I'm disregarding you because I remember everything. The pranks. Everything.'' He walked far from his daughter.

Supergirl smirked after she recalled his statement about her haunting him. ''Don't give me ideas,'' she said.

THE END


End file.
